


a matter of changing the point of view

by niniitaah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Ficlet, M/M, Rock Star!Dean, annoying!Anna, but whatever..., hipster!cas, it's a metal band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniitaah/pseuds/niniitaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was not sure how she managed to convince him, but there he was, on the first row of some highly annoying show, praying for some angel to save him from that horrible fate. At least the dude with the blue guitar was hot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	a matter of changing the point of view

Castiel was bored. That had to be the worst night of his life. He was pressed against the fence by a bunch of hairy dudes shaking their heads up and down in sync with the loud noise coming from the stage. Did they really dare to call that music?  
He moved a bit, trying to find his sister. Anna was there, making the same moves as the others and had her arms raised, making some strange symbols with both her hands.  
He was not feeling good...every thing was just too much

\- Hey hey! I know you're having a great time there, but I can see this is not true for everyone. Security! Third one on the left. Dark hair, blue eyes...

Castiel felt a strong grip, grabbing him by his shoulders and raising him from the crowd like he weight nothing. And then it was all black.  
After what it felt like hours he came back to the land of the living. A hand was now gently stroking his hair...

\- Oh man, thank god you're alive! Don't ever do this again!  
\- I won't...  
\- I'm Dean, by the way. But of course you already know that....  
The man smiled at him, cocky, but somewhat charming.  
\- Actually I don't. - The smile shrank a bit and Cas felt horribly pleased. - I'm only here because my sister dragged me. I much rather have stayed at home reading...  
\- C'mon. We're not that bad!  
\- I have no bases to say such thing, but I can tell for sure you're very loud.  
\- Hell yeah! 'The Angel Hunters' is the best metal band ever!  
\- I suppose this is how you call yourselves?  
\- Let me guess, you don't like it?  
\- It's... Well, why not only "The Hunters"??  
\- Yeah, sounds good too... How about some free merchandise now they just became obsolete?  
\- I appreciate that, my sister will like it very much.  
\- Your sister... Anna??  
\- Do you know her??  
\- No, but there is some crazy chick yelling outside for her brother.  
\- She's not crazy. And I would really like it if you take me to her now.  
\- Please, stay some more! I'm sorry if I offended you. Not my intention  
\- I'd really like to go home, please.  
\- Let me take you, then  
\- There's no need for it  
\- My pleasure.  
There it was, that smile again... This was going to be a long night...

\- Anna! Hi...  
\- OH MY GOD! DEAN!!!!!!  
\- I'm feeling great by the way, thanks for your concern .... 

Castiel was really pissed now. Not only his sister was ignoring him, but she was making a fool of herself trying to kiss the obviously uncomfortable green eyed man.  
He tried to be gentle and push her away, but of no avail. 

\- Lady, please. Stop it!  
\- I love you so much! Oh god! I can't believe you're here and I'm touching you  
\- He much rather you didn't, Anna. Or so it seems... 

Ana finally let go of the man and she was the one looking offended, go figure... She then crossed her arms, and blurted  
\- Thanks for ruining my night, brother!  
And vanished on the black of the night. 

\- Guess is just you and me now, angel...  
\- So it seems, hunter...  
\- Alone at last 

His lips were soft and warm and tasted like cherry. This was the best night of his life!

**Author's Note:**

> if this band name was already used in another fic, I'm so sorry! But I just felt like using it!  
> It was never my intention to copy or to offend anyone :)


End file.
